


A Lesson in Humility

by Kurolf



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Trans kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolf/pseuds/Kurolf
Summary: continuation of Dont feed starving wolvesKuro is taught a lesson for his depraved act
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina & Kuro | The Divine Heir, Genichiro Ashina/Kuro | The Divine Heir, Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Lesson in Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Genichiro's moral standing: does it harm Ashina? If not, go crazy go stupid

The sound of birds singing filled the open air and the sun was already past its high point, and everything was normal. Dreadfully, gut wrenchingly normal. Nothing of interest happened after that night beyond Genichiro grabbing his wrist and yanking him to the bath house were he bathed his disgusting impurities alone. He didn't even say anything, not that he had to, his grip around his wrist and the look carved into his face spoke enough. When he was clean, he was escorted back to his now empty room that was tidied back the way it should.

"Sleep. I'll discuss this with you tomorrow, Divine hier." The deep voice purred with venom that still rings in his ears.

He ran into Genichiro several times already in the coming day and anticipated a Very uncomfortable talk each time, but things remained normal, as if the event never occured. As far as he could tell anyway, he was definitely not making eye contact with anyone. It was torture. All he wished for was to get this unpleasant conversation out of the way and hopefully never discuss it in his lifetime again.

He did muse over what happened of the wolf. Sitting in front of his work, books and scrolls untouched, and a brush entwined in his fingers to be used as a tapping instrument. He has accepted the worst had to come to the poor creature, who in reality did nothing wrong besides be an animal. Guilt twisted inside of him over knowing he costed him his life that he clearly worked for valiantly to keep. He prayed that his end was swift and immediate, at the very least.

A soft, slow exhale of controlled breath expelled from the young lord's mouth. It is important to do breathing exercises to maintain control of your senses and keep anxiety from controlling you. It did very little to help, truthfully. A few attempts at doing his studies to distract his mind all quickly failed as he would be reminded of his caretaker's face that night.

As for his raging hormones, thankfully his shame nullified any sense of arousal that sparked in him from remembering that night. He was pretty sure he was never going to even touch himself again for as long as he was concerned. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, he exhaled another controlled breath, staring at the words that failed to make sense. A talk was unneeded, he had learned his lesson in shame alone.

Just then, the sound of the shoji sliding open broke him from his line of thought, as he turned to see the man himself. Genichiro stood in the doorway, as he did that night, looking down on him with displeasure. "Lord kuro, Come to my quarters before you retire for the evening." The honorific definitely through him off guard. 

"Yes, Lord Genichiro." He respectfully acknowledged.

Leaving as quickly as he came, kuro was alone again with his thoughts, hands now trembling. Great. 

__________

  
The sun finally began to set, his heart dropped with. A walk around the estate did nothing to calm his mind and the tremors he'd periodically have. The breathing exercises felt like a joke to him. Running away felt appealing in the moment, even if it was drastic. Maybe he could change his name and assume a new life as a humble teashop worker in another city, never speaking of his dark past ever again. The thought was strangely comforting, but he had no other choice.

He stood in front of Lord Genichiro's room with fear controlling his body, preventing him from starting the torturous event of shame. It felt like an hour but was perhaps just a few heartbeats until he finally opened his mouth. 

"......Lord Genichiro? It's me.." he said meekly but attempted to keep his stern demenor.

"Come in." 

Slowly sliding open the shoji screen, he kept his gaze to the floor hanging his head down, then closing it behind him. 

"Lord Genichiro, forgive me f-" Kuro froze as he glanced up and noticed sitting on the opposite side of the room, was a familiar face. With chains and a muzzle, the one armed wolf was alive but restrained, keeping a low growl until he saw the young boy and begun to softly wag the very tip of his tail.

"....w..wolf?" Kuro stammered, extremely confused. 

Genichiro stood, leaned against a desk in a loose yukata. His hair down looking prepared to turn in for the night after this ordeal was over with. "Do you know why you are here, young hier?" He spoke to grab Kuro's attention once more.

"....Yes. What happened was a mistake against my will. I have no interest in having it happen again." His confidence returning in his favor, hoping this assertion would be satisfactory enough.

"I see." He briefly considered. "Then why is it you had the look of euphoria painted on your face and moans of pleasure?" He accused. 

Kuro froze for a moment, feeling a cold sweat coming on. _H..how long was he watching me?_ He could not respond. 

"No answer? Is it because you enjoyed defiling yourself in such a manner?"

Kuro shut his mouth but slowly shook his head. "No.. you're mistaken, Lord Genichiro."

With a swift hand of motion, Genichiro's hand swiftly brought out a knife from the desk, promptly stabbing it into the wooden surface. "Then tell me, young lord, you won't have any trouble with me taking this poor animal's life?" The wolf sat there expressionless, oblivious to what was happening.

"No, don't!" He quickly spat out, a hand raised. "It is not the wolf's fault for listening to instinct. Don't punish him for something he didn't know was wrong." 

Genichiro's fingers lightly traced the handle of the blade. "No? Then what did I witness last night. Were you not forced into something against your will, divine hier?" He knew he was toying with him, but what is the gain?

"..I am humiliated enough as it is. I wish not to speak of this further. I think you know your answer."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." An unfamiliar smirk faintly hit the corner of his lip. 

Kuro stared at him, heart in his throat, hands clenched in a fist trying to control the trembling. "...."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"...I'm not going to discuss this." Kuro stammered, avoiding all eye contact.

"That is not a no." A small chuckle followed after. "Divine hier, I will drop this if you do me one favor. And it will never be acknowledged again." 

"....A favor? What are you planning? Lord Genichiro, if this is about the dragon's heritage, you know my answer-"

"No, not that." He interrupted with a bit of sharpness towards the subject. "Listen to what I say for the rest of this evening, and all will be forgotten and the wolf will live."

Kuro was taken aback. Furrowing his brows at the request. "That's it?" 

"That's it. Follow every request I make for the rest of this evening, and it will be as if nothing ever happened. If you choose not to, I'll make sure of it that the divine hier and his canine companion will never live to let it down." He proposed in such a threatening manner.

"...Very well. I'll do as you wish." Kuro agreed, about as oblivious as the wolf had been. Perhaps this'll be quick.

"Goooood." Genichiro practically purred. "I want you to disrobe." 

"..what..?"

"I insist."

What was Genichiro getting at? Some sort of humiliation tactic? Kuro swallowed and took a deep breath, controlling his composure. He complied with the order, dropping his clothes to the floor. He stood with pride and confidence, unphased over how vulnerable he was, the clothes truly did not matter when it came to his status as the divine hier. His small, delicate frame held more pride and confidence with how Kuro held himself. It was something that Genichiro always admired in the young lord, knowing that his esteemed blood ran through his impenetrable skin.

What resembled a smirk appeared on Genichiro's lips again as he took in the lord before him. "You may reunite with the wolf if you so desire." He motioned to the muzzled animal.

Kuro looked at him with a suspicious gaze, taking a hesitant moment. His flippant attitude about the animal at least was comforting. Is this all he wanted? To see him nude? _A strange man_ , Kuro thought. He stepped towards the animal who began wagging its tail softly at his approach, pleased to see the radiant boy. Gentle hands ran through the fur on his cheeks as he attempted to lick, forgetting the muzzle was there. "There, there.. let me help." Kuro cooed and unhooked the restraint, allowing that happy tongue to reunite with soft cheeks. The boy laughed and ruffled his fur, "I am glad you are doing well, wolf."

Genichiro remained put, arms crossed watching with intent. It wasn't long before he interrupted the reunion with his next demands. "I want you to arouse the wolf." 

Kuro practically choked as his heart dropped. "W..what? You cannot be serious." He pulled away from the wolf tongue's reach. 

"I am. Arouse the wolf. I'm sure you already know how." He stared down at him, with his usual intimidating scowl. 

"..i.. Lord Genichiro, isn't this.. wrong? This completely goes against the point of-"

"I suppose you want this to shame your name, divine hier. I can take back my promise if you do not think you can handle easy tasks." He interrupted. "Unless you think accepting me into your oath would be easier, I can always make exceptions."

"No, no. It's...fine. I'm just...having a difficult time understanding." Kuro murmured, keeping his gaze away.

"Then don't make sense of it. Just do it. I will maintain my promise." At least he continued to have the same personality and demenor as every day life, it provided some strange comfort to this.

"...very well." He sighed, and repositioned himself to the side of the wolf, who attempted to follow by standing up. Kuro held his waist holding him in place as the wolf settled on turning his head to watch what he was doing in interest. Taking a moment, he took in a deep breath, "forgive me, wolf." He whispered as he cupped his small hand to the canine's sheath and began to stroke it, the loose skin rubbing against the cock hidden inside. The wolf hobbled slightly in reaction to the sudden arousing stimulation but remained rather obedient, seemingly trusting of Kuro's touch to his move vulnerable of areas.

A red, excited member began to slowly peak out, gradually exposing itself more to the open air as Kuro's motions did not let up. Wolf pinned his ears back, whether out of concern or pleasure, kuro did not know. Understanding canine body language was definitely not within his realm of studies. As the cock exposed itself further, the young lord watched in surprise with frequent pauses purely over being taken back by how big it was. He definitely wasn't sure when it would stop, until the thick base appeared halting the rest of its growth. Hand motions stopped, though he did not dare to lift his fingers off the sheath, he couldnt take his eyes off the peculiar shape. His mind flooded with the experience they had the previous night as he examined every curve of its shape aligning it to the specific feeling he remembered it connected to. Tightening his legs together almost instinctively to the familiar feeling, he felt dread that shame did not deture his arousal this time around.

The heat he felt within his stomach and between his legs over just the sight of the wolf's hard member reminded him how terribly wrong this was. It didn't sit right with him since he started associating his budding sexuality with an animal then, and it certainly didn't sit right now. Then why was he so turned on? Why did he crave the hot flesh and that feeling of raw, primal instinct that felt so amazing before? Was it wrong purely because he was SUPPOSE to think its wrong? Or was it because he was taking advantage of an animals instinct for his own gratification?

Whatever, this wasn't the time to have this moral dilemma all over again, especially when he reminded himself that he was being forced by someone else to commit this act. So the guilt gradually began to lift from his shoulders and the confidence returned to his composure just as swift. Removing his hand after regaining his senses, he looked back up at Genichiro with stern eye contact. 

"Alright, I've done what you asked." He tried not to invite more requests, hoping this would be the end of it.

Unfortunately, Genichiro was feeling a bit more unhinged than he anyone gave him credit for. The situation was in his favor, it was not often he would have such an opportunity to even request such risqué acts of the divine lord, despite being his caretaker. He could have groomed him for this affirming behavior from the start of their companionship, sure, but he had not the time nor wherewithal to commit malicious evil with someone like Kuro. Even though his intentions were less than incredulous in this moment, Genichiro did deeply care for the young lord and his well being. He was precious, perfect, despite his affirmed behavior, it was respected for knowing his worth and the bloodline he carried. He'd want nothing less in the divine hier. Breaking him down to take advantage of was not on his agenda of desires, admittedly this was all rather impulsive of him.

Seeing Kuro in that state the previous night, watching him degrade himself and soil his precious body with an act so depraved initially did boil his blood with disgust. It wasn't until he was cleaned up and sent to bed that the entire scene played out in Genichiro's mind in great detail, to the point he was pleasuring himself to the thought. Not only of Kuro in such an unrefined way with a ragged animal, but imagining himself in that position being able to provide him the same sense of euphoria, if not greater, with his own body instead. Realizing how desperately he wanted to make that flawless, petite, soft body tremble from his touch alone. 

However, while seeking to repeat that same depraved sight again, he did not expect Kuro to remain stern in his composure for what he had just done. Disappointment hit his face after he affirmed he completed the task. He had to approach this differently, he had to crack eventually. Tonight was a free pass after all in his mind, the concept of trauma and this shaping Kuro's mind and life forever was simply not acknowledged or well....known to be a consequence. Especially with how the young lord was carrying himself with pride and lack of emotion.

"Good." He made sure to pass positive reinforcement, as directed from his advisors in the past. "Now use your mouth to pleasure the mutt." Nailed it.

_Use my....what?!_ If breaking Kuro's composure is what Genichiro was after, he definitely got it with the expression he responded with. He was horrified to say the least. It took him a moment or two to actually process what to say to that, his mouth opening to speak but promptly shutting to reconsider the phrasing. "Lord Genichiro.." he said in a low serious tone. "...i... you- you cannot expect me to do that." 

"I can, and I do." Genichiro a bit more annoyed at the reaction he was getting. "Why must I keep reminding you of our deal? Have you developed cold feet?"

"N-no, that's not it. I'm trying to understand the point of all this." Kuro didnt make eye contact with this, showing some shame towards fhe discussion. But the idea of using his mouth to pleasure a dog had little appeal to the rational side of his brain. 

"The point is you learning to have respect, and take humility in the actions you degrade yourself with." Genichiro spoke with irritation clear in his words. 

Kuro furrowed his brows, his hand resting on the side of the wolf, feeling his coarse but comforting fur. Trying to wrap his head around his caretakers words and make sense of the lesson. Opening his mouth as if to argue with his position, he ultimately decided against it and shut his mouth tight. What was the point in arguing? It clearly wasn't going to budge him, it was either humor his 'lesson' or suffer a reputation loss and the life of an animal.

"Very well." He simply said. 

He bent himself to the floor in reluctance, attempting to reposition himself comfortably under the wolf holding himself up with one elbow. His other hand grabbed the base of Wolf's member and he took in the sight of it before him. It was so hard and looked painful, like it needed release. Swallowing in preparation, the courage struck and he started to run his tongue along the shift. He didn't know much about pleasuring a cock but he based his knowledge on the need for friction. Tasting the hot flesh, taking in the salty sweet smell, he couldnt help but to feel feverish as he continued. Familiar heat boiled inside him, keeping his thighs pressed together as the thoughts of this arousal needing a hole to fuck flooded his mind. After tasting what felt like every square inch of it, he humored putting it in his small mouth to provide that need. Even if only the head could fit, it was enough for the wolf to buck its hips in reaction of approval. With his hand tracing along the knot to grab the thick shaft to hold it in place, he let his tongue dance along the sensitive flesh.

The wolf continued to reposition his steps unable to settle over the pleasurable stimulation, periodically attempting to hump erratically into the boy's mouth. Genichiro watched with conviction, his cock twitched at the sight before him. Watching kuro's lips at work, his dainty perfect body doing such unthinkable acts, to be tainted and corrupted.

Despite enjoying the show, he grew frustratingly impatient. He wanted his body, he wanted to feel his warm flesh that sealed away the blood he desperately desired. To see the divine hier's face crumble under his hand in submission. His hand clenched into a fist around the handle of the knife. How he wish he could make a cut, just a small one, and see that blood trickle down flawless skin. Its a shame and a blessing the young lord does not bleed.

Before he could continue his fantasy, Kuro let out a gag and a groan in disgust grabbing Genichiro's attention. The Wolf was quick to release, creating a hot sticky mess along the boy's skin. Pushing cum out of his mouth, it dribbled down his chin to join the rest of the dog's seed on his chest. Any attempts of wiping it off his face with his hand only caused more of a mess. The unsightly scene definitely made Genichiro's cock beg. 

As Kuro pushed himself up away from the wolf, a towel was thrown on his person in surprise. "Clean yourself up." Genichiro demanded. 

"Gee, thanks." Kuro spoke with dejection. He picked up the rag and begun vigorously wiping the fluids off.

"When you are finished, come over to me." He kept his eyes fixated on the lord's naked body, still impressed yet irritated that he kept himself so composed. He might as well cave in and take advantage of this willful spirit while its still under the guise of a lesson to be learned. 

Kuro rolled his eyes over the new request, wondering silently to himself when this would be over. He was hoping this would be the end of it and he could just go back to his room and pretend none of this happened. He was already ashamed of his quiet arousal over this. The wolf turned its head to kuro with what appeared like concern in his eyes, at least that what Kuro personified. Cupping the wolf's cheek and rubbing the white eye mark with his thumb, he offered a soft smile to the wolf, who responded in a lick to the cheek. "I'm glad you don't hold it against me." He chuckled softly in some relief.

"Divine hier." Genichiros voice reminded. 

"I'll reunite with you soon, my wolf. Lord Genichiro is getting impatient with me." He whispered with a playful chuckle. The wolf offered more kisses to the soft rosey cheeks of the young lord.

Kuro rose to his feet, still lacking the modesty most would normally possess, especially in front of someone with such high status. Even in this state, Kuro refused to let Genichiro intimidate him. He stepped over to face the man who was twice his size, if not three times, and looked up at him with his own impatience painted on his face. Genichiro scoffed with a slight smirk in amusement. 

"You still hold yourself so high, divine hier, even after degrading yourself to a mutt." A growl was heard from the wolf as if it understood, though it probably just didn't enjoy Kuro being so close to him.

"Of course I do. I won't feel shame over something you told me to do for holding something over my head." 

"With an attitude like that, it appears I'll have to resort to stronger methods to get the lesson across. Teach you some humility." He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his obi, undoing its tie. His yukata unfurled, exposing his well toned body from years of training, and a half-hard erection. Capturing Kuro's gaze who widened his eyes at the sight, he knew Genichiro was a big man all together, but his cock was surprisingly large. I suppose it only made sense.

"I want you to make use of that smart mouth of yours." He leaned himself back against the desk for support. Kuro didn't take his eyes off Genichiro's member, it was hard to peel his gaze away from it, though his expression furrowed at the order. 

"Lord Genichiro, you must know this is wrong, right?" He finally looked up to make eye contact.

Genichiro grimaced, only offering a burning glare back at him. "I will decide what is right and wrong, divine hier. And your insolence is getting on my nerves, so it'd be wise if you just obeyed your orders or you will come to regret your pride." His deep, gravely voice sent a pit of dread into Kuro who tightened his lips at the threat. 

Letting out a deep breath, Kuro obeyed, stepping closer and lightly grazing his hand over Genichiro's hardness. Fingers slowly tightened around his shaft feeling the shape and heat before he explored further with his task. He finally leaned forward and ran his tongue from the head to the base from above. His cock twitched in immediate arousal, Genichiro not realizing how desperately he wanted this.

Kuro's delicate, soft hands contrasted heavily to Genichiro's skin, Small in size, emphasizing how large his cock was in them. To see such a smooth, young face against him.. it filled him with boiling desire to alter that face. To defile it and make his claim. How much he despised the status Kuro was born with that he didn't even respect, while Genichiro himself worked his entire life to be even a fraction of what Kuro's bloodline could be. But in this moment? He was above the divine hier. He was being treated to his own pleasures and desires, having control over such a nobel lord. He hardened fast with the ever burning desire to prove his place over Kuro.

Soft lips danced around his cock, with attentive gentle sucks along the shaft as a hand gently held it in place. So tender and compassionate, despite the look of spite and pride as he made eye contact. His cock was well too big to fit in his mouth, so just the head would have to do. Sucking on the sensitive tip, he rubbed his tongue against his flesh as his coaxing him. 

Genichiro gritted his teeth, choking back moans over the sight and sensation. He couldnt take his eyes off of the scene before him, transfixed on how lovely Kuro looked. However, he wished he could crack that face, make him tremble and weak. To make Kuro as aroused as he was being used by a dog. 

With pent up frustration, he grabbed Kuro's wrist in a tight grip, immediately putting an end to this. "H-hey! Lord Genichiro, what do you th-"

"Silence." He interrupted through gritted teeth. Kuro shut his mouth.

Before Kuro could even process what was happening, he felt a blunt pain in his back, hitting the futon. The grip around his wrist burned and his body seemingly moved on its own, as he was being manhandled. Opening his eyes, he saw the looming dark figure towering over him. Now was a time that Genichiro finally struck fear into Kuro's heart. His presence was suffocating, his limbs on either side trapping him like a caged animal. He felt safer with the actual wild animal in the room instead of this.

The grip loosened, but Kuro was still not free. He felt his heart beat in his chest as he lay frozen still, watching in fear over what he was planning. A blackened hand, coarse and rugged, lay palm flat over Kuro's small developing chest. He didn't even need to apply pressure to keep him pinned down, instead he focused on his heart beat, the blood he so desired pumping fast under the impenetrable flesh. Gliding his hand down his body, watching where his fingers have touched, Genichiro was ravenous. 

"...l-lord Genichiro..?" Kuro stammered out meekly. Hoping maybe he could snap him to his senses. 

He offered no response. Instead, his hand slipped between his thin, slender legs, fingers sliding along hot wet flesh feeling every square inch of his young smooth slit. The wet sensation surprised him, but he let out a scoff in amusement. "You are aroused, divine hier? I'm pleasantly surprised. How long have you been hiding this, I wonder."

Kuro remained silent.. With how wet he was, any answer would be embarrassing to admit. But the fingers rubbing at such a sensitive area flooded him with uncomfortable desire. Being reminded how horny his body was and it being noticed, was not exactly ideal. 

Genichiro fixated on Kuro's face immediately as he begun to let his fingers do the work. Playing with his sensitive nub easily broke the boy's will making him gasp out. Sobbing out moans as genichiro did not let up with the simple torture. Perfect. This was everything he wanted. And his cock ached.

Kuro panting heavily, his small chest rising and falling with an arched back, he couldn't stifle the moans his body produced. "P-please,, lord Genichiro.." he pleaded. Out of desire to stop, or to be fucked, genichiro couldn't tell nor did he care. Either way he took it as permission to slip two of his fingers inside his aching pussy. Fingering him deep and getting a feel for what he wanted his cock to experience. The sudden entrance produced a moan from Kuro's lips as he writhed. He loathed how sensitive his body was, how good it felt to be touched like this, and how much his body begged for it despite what his mind wanted. Feeling feverish and faded, all rationality started to drift away, all he wanted in this moment was to get off.

Fingers kept being added inside, stretching out his hole which was so eager to let him in. If he could take that mutt's cock, surely he could take his. Quickly slipping his fingers out, the sudden abandonment left kuro trembling, practically missing the sensation. But soon after, large hands gripped his waist, perfectly encircled his tiny frame, pulling him closer. Heat radiated between his legs as he looked down to see Genichiro's hardness pressed against his wetness. The size and girth of it made his heart drop, he wasnt seriously planning to stick it in was he? He swallowed the pit in his throat.

He definitely was.

Genichiro pressed the head of his cock against his slit, forcing it in. Kuro gripped the sheets of the futon, immediate pressure practically turned to pain as he tried fo fit something too large where it didn't belong. He whined, with tears building in his eyes as every inch made its way inside him. Thankfully with how wet he was, it made it slightly more bearable. Genichiro's hips started to thrust, pulling out before immediately shoving it back in. Getting it in deeper and deeper with every thrust. He could barely contain himself from his animalistic desires to fuck him into the futon, but clung onto a sliver of rationality not to completely break the boy.

It didn't take long before Genichiro was fucking him as erratically as the wolf did. His tight pussy sent addicting pleasure throughout his body. Seeing his face encouraged him. It was red with sweat, hair sticking to his face, mouth agape to let out all the sounds that Genichiro originally fantasized about. He broke that composure in every sense, he was merely below him, a toy for his cock, powerless and submissive to his power. His thrusts did not let up. 

His whole member didn't fit all the way inside, but he made every inch count, burying as deep as his body would allow. Pain turned into pleasure for kuro, as he grew numb. His mind clocked out completely from thought, focused only on the animalistic feelings he was going through. Feeling so stuffed and used, to get fucked like this. He reached climax fast, his pussy tightening around Genichiro's cock as he writhed out loud moan. Genichiro gritted his teeth and did not let up, he started to fuck him harder, leaning his whole body over him with his face close to the young lord's, consuming him. His mouth made it to the crook of his neck, almost biting down on it in a desire to penitrate it. He felt complete ownership over Kuro, and that was the moment he reached his end.

He came hard, shoving his hips hard against him. His cock throbbing as it pumped hot seed, filling him up quickly. He let himself stay inside the young lord, just moments longer to savor the feeling. They both panted hard as they came down from their high, clarity coming back between them. 

Pushing himself back up, he sat on his knees looking down at the boy sprawled before him. Weak from his use. What a lovely sight. How he wished he could maintain this.

"A-are.....are we finished?" Kuro panted out with exhaustion. 

"...Yes." Genichiro spoke calmly. "Clean yourself up and go to bed." 

Kuro shut his eyes in relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little genikuro, as a treat


End file.
